pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Corsola
|border = |name='Corsola' |jname=(サニーゴ Sunnygo) |image=Corsola.png |ndex=222 |evofrom=None |evointo=None |gen=Generation II |pronun= Kore-So-Lah |hp=55 |atk=55 |def=85 |satk=65 |sdef=85 |spd=35 |total=380 |species=Coral Pokémon |type= / |height=3'07" |weight=123 lbs. |ability=Hustle Natural Cure Regenerator (Dream World) |color='Pink' |gender=75% ♀/ 25% ♂ }} Corsola (Japanese: サニーゴ Sunnygo) is a / -type Pokémon. Appearance Corsola is composed of a pink coral-like substance. It has a small face and a white underbelly. In addition to the coral outgrowths (also described as branches) situated all over the upper half of its body, Corsola also has a growth like a horn on its head, and that is considered its natural armament when facing underwater predators. The branches serve to supply Corsola with nutrients by absorbing them from wherever there is clean water. The branches are amazingly expendable; if any branch breaks off, Corsola can grow it back over the period of one night (compare with Staryu). However, this fragility is undermined by Corsola’s inability to live in polluted water. If the sea is polluted, Corsola’s branches become discolored and soon crumble away, where soon after the Pokémon will die. Special abilities Corsola has the ability Hustle which its shares with six other Pokémon. Its second ability is Natural Cure. Due to its appearance, it seems that Corsola could easily disguise itself as a rock or coral to avoid being eaten/attacked. In the anime In the Pokémon anime, Misty caught a Corsola in the episode A Corsola Caper, and has owned it ever since. It almost immediately became Misty's primary battling Pokémon, displaying surprisingly strong offensive abilities (in one case, knocking out a Gyarados with a single attack) in addition to the defensive power for which the species is best known. Evolution This Pokémon does not evolve. Game info Game locations | pokemon=Corsola| goldsilver=Cherrygrove City, Olivine City, Cianwood City, Cerulean City, Cinnabar Island, Routes 19, 20, 21, 34, 40 and 41| gsrarity=Rare| crystal=Cherrygrove City, Olivine City, Cianwood City, Cerulean City, Cinnabar Island, Routes 19, 20, 21, 34, 40 and 41| crarity=Rare| rubysapphire=Ever Grande City and Route 128| rsrarity=Uncommon| emerald=Ever Grande City and Route 128| erarity=Uncommon| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Route 230| dprarity=Swarm| platinum=Route 230| ptrarity=Swarm| heartgoldsoulsilver=Cherrygrove City, Olivine City, Cianwood City, Cerulean City, Cinnabar Island, Routes 19, 20, 21, 34, 40 and 41| hgssrarity=Rare| blackwhite=Route 13, Undella Town| bwrarity=Uncommon| }} Side game locations |RSPinball=Hatch an egg |Trozei=Phobos Submarine, Endless Level 20, Forever Level 20, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Silver Trench (5-13F), Grand Sea (5-13F), Fantasy Strait (5-13BF) |PMD2=Marine Resort (1-19BF) |Ranger2=Puel Sea |Ranger3=Coral Sea |PPWii=Beach Zone }} Pokédex entries | name=Corsola| gold=It continuously sheds and grows. The tip of its head is prized as a treasure for its beauty.| silver=In a south sea nation, the people live in communities that are built on groups of these Pokémon.| crystal=The points on its head absorb nutrients from clear water. They cannot survive in polluted water.| ruby=Corsola's branches glitter very beautifully in seven colors when they catch sunlight. If any branch breaks off, this Pokémon grows it back in just one night.| sapphire=Clusters of Corsola congregate in warm seas where they serve as ideal hiding places for smaller Pokémon. When the water temperature falls, this Pokémon migrates to the southern seas.| emerald=Corsola live in warm southern seas. If the sea becomes polluted, the beautiful coral stalks become discolored and crumble away in tatters.| firered=In a south sea nation, the people live in communities that are built on groups of these Pokémon.| leafgreen=It continuously sheds and grows. The tip of its head is prized as a treasure for its beauty.| diamond=Many live in the clean seas of the south. They apparently can't live in polluted waters.| pearl=Many live in the clean seas of the south. They apparently can't live in polluted waters.| platinum=Many live in the clean seas of the south. They apparently can't live in polluted waters.| heartgold=It continuously sheds and grows. The tip of its head is prized as a treasure for its beauty.| soulsilver=In a south sea nation, the people live in communities that are built on groups of these Pokémon.| black=Many live in the clean seas of the south. They apparently can't live in polluted waters.| white=Many live in the clean seas of the south. They apparently can't live in polluted waters.| black 2=Many live in the clean seas of the south. They apparently can't live in polluted waters.| white 2=Many live in the clean seas of the south. They apparently can't live in polluted waters.| }} Origins It is obvious that Corsola is based on a coral. Its name is derived from coral and sole. Trivia *Despite Corsola's Pokédex entries of Pokémon Black and White, Diamond, Pearl, Crystal and Platinum all suggesting that Corsola can't live in polluted waters, it can still learn Toxic by TM in the previously mentioned games. **The Pokédex entry for Emerald also suggests that if a Corsola used Toxic underwater its coral stalks would crumble away. *Despite Corsola being a Water/Rock type Pokémon, it can still learn the move Psychic with the use of a TM in HeartGold. *Corsola is the only Pink -type Pokémon. *Corsola is the only Pokémon whom is / who lacks the ability Swift Swim. *Colonies of Corsola stop Pacifidlog Town from drowning. Category:Water Pokémon Category:Rock Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Body style 14 Pokémon Category:Brown Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Water 3 group Pokémon